FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional microphone 9 capable of passively counteracting noise attributed to undesired vibration. The conventional microphone 9 includes a handle unit 91 defining an accommodating space 910 therein, a capsule module 92 disposed in the accommodating space 910, a windscreen 93 connected to a top end of the handle unit 91 and covering the capsule module 92, a damping unit 94 disposed in the accommodating space 910, and a terminal 95 disposed at a bottom end of the handle unit 91.
The capsule module 92 includes a transducer 921, a carrier 922 sustaining the transducer 921, and a wiring board 923. The transducer 921 is a conventional dynamic microphone capsule, and is configured for converting sound waves into an electrical signal. The wiring board 923 of the capsule module 92 is disposed at a bottom surface of the carrier 922, and is electrically connected to the transducer 921 and the terminal 95 for transmitting the electrical signal from the transducer 921 to the terminal 95. The damping unit 94 includes a connecting part 941 and two damping parts 942. The connecting part 941 of the damping unit 94 is mounted to the handle unit 91, and is proximate to the top end of the handle unit 91. Each of the damping parts 942 of the damping unit 94 is connected between a respective one of two opposite ends of the connecting part 941 and the carrier 922 of the capsule module 92.
The carrier 922 of the capsule module 92 of the conventional microphone 9 is glued directly to the damping parts 942 of the damping unit 94. When a user uses the conventional microphone 9, the user may inevitably rub his hand against the handle unit 91, turn and shake the handle unit 91, and operate a switch of the convention microphone 9. Those movements will cause a vibration on the handle unit 91. The wave of the vibration will propagate through the handle unit 91 and sequentially to the connecting part 941 and the damping parts 942 of the damping unit 94. Subsequently, the vibration is absorbed by the damping parts 942, and the amplitude of the wave of vibration is decreased. However, the vibration from the handle unit 91 cannot be entirely absorbed by the damping parts 942, and thus, a remaining part of the wave of the vibration is still propagated to the transducer 921 and is converted into an undesired noise signal. Moreover, when the amplitude of the vibration on the handle unit 91 is considerably large, the noise signal may be significant since the damping parts 942 can only absorb a certain amount of energy of the vibration.